Gas turbine engines may have variable area exhaust nozzles with a convergent/divergent configuration for providing multiple nozzle positions to manage flow or control the thrust produced by the gas turbine engines. In a variable cycle engine, it might be necessary to accommodate multiple area changes in separate flow paths. The exit aperture may also be fixed, to allow for better aircraft integration. These gas turbine engines may include somewhat large and complex systems for actuating the variable area exhaust nozzles.
Therefore, a need exists for a variable internal area exhaust nozzle for a gas turbine engine that has a simple construction configured to improve overall engine performance.